


Confines of Fear

by PitchGold



Series: Mashup Smashups & Onesie Funzies! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, banging the assistant, nonlinear, tasteless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. </p><p>When Sousuke met his fathers new Assistant, he'd thought the boy would be finished in a week, two tops. But with one brash move Sousuke finds he can't get enough of Tachibana Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confines of Fear

They moved together slow at first. It wasn't always slow at first. In fact it was usually a whirl wind of growls and the hurried rustle of cloths before the wet slap of flesh. In the dark office, Sousuke could barely see, he could barely make out Makoto above him. It was the warm flesh under his hands that reassured him of Makoto, the ragged sound of his breath as he rode Sousuke's dick.

They'd planned this, both staying late as the sun had sunk from the sky, Sousuke had shooed away anyone who had asked him if he wanted to go get a drink that night or if he was heading home soon. He'd caught Makoto's eye that morning in the board room, glancing at him for just a second and they'd both agreed in that split second, that evening they were both going to need to stay after, both going to be the last left there, and they were both going to screw each other so hard they wouldn't be able to tell which body part belonged to who.

He was surprised Makoto had taken off his pants this time around, though there was no way they could move like this if he'd left them on. Sousuke could still feel the sleeves of Makoto's shirt, so he had that on still. No doubt, Makoto still had the vest on to match as well, tie tucked in and pristine even as they ground in against each other.

Sousuke himself had only unfastened his belt. At least before Makoto had taken over, pulling his thick length out, tugging Sousuke's boxer briefs under his balls.

"The suit?" Sousuke had questioned,.

Makoto had just smiled up at him. His prying fingers working up and down Sousuke's erection. "I'd like it left on, sir."

That bossy little bottom, Sousuke had thought as he grinned back. His fingers tangling in thick cinnamon hair.

It had been only a minute then, Makotos long fingers wrapping around Sousuke's cock, running slick lube over him before Mkaoto was climbing up into Sousuke's chair with him. With a little cooed whine that Sousuke loved, Makoto was sitting back on his cock.

And just like that they were fucking again.

Sousuke ran his hands up and down Makoto's firm thighs, guiding him into a blissful rhythm as the sound of clothing ruffling and the creak of the chair marked their acceleration.

Reaching up, Sousuke smoothed his hands up on either side of the column of Makoto's throat. "Comere' " he growled and his hands continued up and tangled in Makoto's hair, pulling him down into a fierce kiss.

 

* * *

 

The first time this had happened it had been entirely about the sex. Sousuke had been angry, The one deal he'd needed to go through had failed and coming back to his office the last thing he'd needed was to find his father's assistant standing there.

"Sir, your father has requested that you please see him in his office this afternoon." Tachibana said in a calm level tone.

Sousuke glared at him before snarling, "he couldn't have left a voicemail for that?"

Those level green eye were so -- god, they were so infuriating as he looked at Sousuke them.

"I'm afraid not, Yamazaki-san." Tachibana spoke, his eyes flicking to the glass door still open behind Sousuke. The glass was treated so there was no way that you could actually see through it, but having the glass dividing offices had given the place a modern feel. And Sousuke's father wanted his company modern if nothing else. Along with cold and sharp and with the appearance of transparency but in all actuality just a blur that could never quite be placed.

"He made it quite clear he needs to see you in person in regards to -- " Tachibana considered his words, looking down but staying mostly expressionless. "The rather unfortunate meeting just this morning."

Sousuke's failure, in other words.

Pressing his lips together into a grim line, Sousuke wasn't sure what possessed him then to prowl forward to Tachibana, kicking the office door closed shut behind him as he cornered the younger man against his desk.

"And will you report my reply to my father before or after you suck him off?" Sousuke hissed, his face only an inch or so from Makoto.

Maybe he'd just wanted for once, just once, to rattle Tachibana's cage a little, jerk his chain around and maybe get a complaint or two about it. Maybe just a chance to see something other then that finely procured professionalism.

Well he got his wish, only in such an unexpected way as Tachibana's lush green eyes had moved over Sousuke's face. He was quiet as he watched Sousuke

Sousuke cocked his head to the side. It had been a quite obvious shot to Tachibana's integrity, so to be met with nothing was -- dissatisfying.

Then Tachibana's mouth opened, a pink tongue peeking out as he licked his lips, eyes never leaving Sousuke's. It was another handful of seconds before Tachibana spoke though, his voice hushed. "Your father isn the one I'd prefer to be on my knees in front of..."

It was a bad idea, it was a terrible idea. Sousuke's father had hired Tachibana specifically because he pissed Sousuke off so much. It was a truly horrid idea and yet--

It was a chance to screw (quite literally) over his father in a way that would be so deeply satisfying.

He had Tachibana spun around and was smoothing his hands down that crisp white shirt as he bent Tachibana over the desk top.

The boy gave a gasp, eyes wide but steadied himself on the desk, spreading his legs even as he glanced back to Sousuke.

Sousuke gave him the most impassive look he could manage as he hooked his hands in Tachibana's pants, yanking them down to his knees in one swift motion. He clawed the boxer briefs down as well before sliding forward and grinding his own clothed groin against Tachibana's bare ass.

And the way Tachibana looked back, his hand reaching behind him to spread his fingers over Sousuke's abdomen. His bright eyes were roving over Sousuke's form, taking Sousuke in with an utterly delighted gleam in his eyes. He breathed out Sousuke's name then in a whisp of a whisper, "Sousuke."

Sousuke scowled down at him, and fisted his hand in Tachibana's hair, wrenching the boy up to press flush back into Sousuke.

The gasp Tachibana gave was lurid, and music to Sousuke's ears.

"You want it that bad, Tachibana?" Sousuke hissed into Tachibana's ear.

His eyes were alight when Tachibna swallowed hard and answered. "Yes."

Sousuke caught a glimpse of the look of bliss as Sousuke reached between them and loosened his own belt, removing his red and ready dick. Tachibana passed back a small bottle of hand lotion and Sousuke slicked up his cock before pressing in to Tachibana's ass.

"Oh -- y-yesss." Tachibana let out in another breathless moan, and it was around that time Sousuke knew as satisfying as this was, he wasn't going to be sated with just once.

 

* * *

 

"Why do you work here?" Sousuk asked suddenly, surprised a bit at himself.

Makoto lifted his head from Sousuke's chest, from his expression he hadn't expected the question either.

They were laying out on Sousuke's couch. They'd stripped each other of all their cloths for once. The rough round in the chair had been followed by Sousuke pushing Makoto back into the couch. They hadn't separated for even a second it seemed, their lips moving across skin or moaning into each other as they moved onto the couch.

Sousuke had entered Makoto with his own gasp, feeling like he couldn't get enough of Makoto, couldn't feel enough, couldn't learn enough, couldn't be utterly possessed enough with the beautiful tan boy underneath him.

Completely laid bare, absent of any thing to come between them Makoto had moaned Sousuke's name and clutched at his shoulders as they had coupled.

Now after both of them were spent and Sousuke had pulled a fleece blanket over Makoto, nestled against his chest, the satisfaction felt like it had barely been sated. He leaned forward, connecting their lips again as he raised a hand to direct Makoto into the kiss. It quickly became deep, devouring and Makoto's eyes hooded as Sousuke broke.

"Really though," he murmured, still close enough he could feel Makoto's breath on his own lips. "Why do you work here?" Sousuke shook his head. "This isn't a place for you." Makoto was perfect, he was an angel, he was kind and sweet and warm, nothing like the cold ruthless company the Yamazaki's had created.

Makoto shuddered in a breath as his eyes finally opened fully to look at Sousuke. "I-I need to work here." He blinked lazily, tilting his head like he wanted Sousuke to dip in and kiss him again. "I need the money."

Sousuke obliged the kiss, dipping in to meet Makoto in the wet pseudo fucking motion as their tongues clicked together. Makoto gave a whining moan and his hand slid down under the blanked, petting down Sousuke's abdomen.

Sousuke pulled out of the kiss then, though keeping his hands tangled in Makoto's soft shaggy hair as he went on. "A lot of jobs provide money. That's the point of a job."

He tried to catch his own breath, knowing as the arousal started to spark they were already in for another round. But he needed to satisfy something else before then, needed to /actually/ snag a piece of Makoto, not just the memory of his flesh.

"Why here Mako?" Sousuke pecked a small kiss to those prone lips. "This can't be where you want to end up."

Makoto tilted his head then, not like he wanted to lock lips again but like he was considering. Those lush green eyes connected with Sousuke and they were so bright Sousuke sucked in a breath of shock.

"No, it's not." Makoto admitted.

"What do you want?" Sousuke asked desperately.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably on Sousuke's chest. Looking down for just a brief moment before he answered. "I want to teach or maybe work as a nurse or a pediatrician, something like that." He gave a sigh. "But I need to finish school for any that, and I don't have the money for that. Besides it--" He paused. "It's terrifying having that kind of responsibility."

Sousuke gave a chuckle. "If anyone could handle it, that person would be you."

Makoto smiled in return. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You want to work with children?" Sousuke concluded then.

Makoto gave an even brighter smile. "Yes, one day I'd like that very much." he looked away then, looking distant. "If I had the means, of course."

Working for his father required little skill, almost no experience and payed well just so long as you could put up with the grumpy old man and his asinine son, both of which were ruthless, cruel men who ruled over their company like a medieval empire. Sousuke gave a snort, well Makoto no longer seemed to have to worry about the asinine younger Yamazaki.

Sousuke nodded and licked into another kiss at Makoto's lips. "Alright, Mako," he murmured. "I'll make sure you stay here long enough to get that."

The look of surprise crossing Makoto's face was great, but quickly morphed into that of pleasure as Sousuke reached under the blanket, skimming his fingers over Makoto's skin to find his cock, giving it a squeeze as he started to tug at it, licking his way back into that kiss as well.

Makoto gave an appreciatory groan and Sousuke slid out from under him, letting Makoto slide on his front, chest to the couch cushions. Sousuke in turn, slid on his hands and knees over him, directing Makoto,'s hips up so he could still stroke down Makoto's length. Placing a hand on the couch arm over Makoto's head Sousuke hovered over his lover again. He tangled a hand in Makoto's hair, directing his head up.

Kissing his way up to Makoto's ear, he gave a nip at Makoto's ear lobe before speaking. "Want it again?"

Those hooded eyes flicked to look at Sousuke and Makoto gave a nod, biting his lip in a way that was driving Sousuke crazy.

"Yes, sir." He murmured so sweetly.

Sousuke moved his hand up from Makoto's cock. He smoothed his hand over Makoto's ass, palming over the cute roundness as he dipped his hips and let his own dripping dick rub against the cleft, rubbing against Makoto's puckering hole.

He slid down, fitting their bodies together as he directed the head of his cock straight down this time and descended to impale Makoto at the same time as he blanketed his body over him.

"Sou!" Makoto gasped in a thin voice.

He was still slick from the last round and Sousuke found it effortless to start grinding into him. He wrapped a hand up around Makoto's head, making him turn his face in to meet Sousuke in a kiss.

It was the closest he'd ever felt to a person, Sousuke realized and he never wanted it to stop.

 

* * *

 

"You're my father's new assistant?" Sousuke asked. He gave a snort so close to a laugh. The boy didn't look like he'd last a day at the company.

The boy looked unsure for a moment. "Your father?" He said it under his breath, trying very hard to maintain a grip on that curated professionalism it looked like.

Which as far as professionalism went, the boy was headed in the right direction. He stood before Sousuke in a trim white shirt. A slim black tie was tucked under a fitted gray vest and the slacks were pressed to match the polished dress shoes. To top off the look, slim black rimmed glasses sat on Tachibana's nose, offsetting the messy tumble of cinnamon hued hair.

Gou was quick to intercede as she stepped up to Tachibana saying in a hushed tone. "That's Yamazaki Sousuke, Yamazaki Toudou's son."

Sousuke gave a crooked grin. Oh he was going to be making Gou's life miserable for the next few weeks.

Tachibana recovered quickly it seemed though and looked to Sousuke, giving him a formal slight bow before he spoke. "My apologies, Yamazaki-san."

And for some reason, it pissed Sousuke off to absolutely no end. His brow lowered and Gou was stepping back tugging at Tachibana's shirt sleeve to do the same.

The little prissy shit didn't back down though, narrowing his own eyes at Sousuke.

Well he couldn't let a challenge like that go unmet, now could he? Sousuke prowled a step closer, glowering over the boy, pulling a bit of satisfaction from the fact he was at least an inch or so taller.

"My father fucked the brains out of his last assistant." Sousuke sneered, face dangerously close to Tachibana's. "He fired her when he got bored." Sousuke tilted his head. "Told me, he got annoyed with the way she was a bit too vocal when he plowed her."

The expression on Tachibana's face solidified into a defiant frown as those bright green eyes stared back at Sousuke, and his implications.

"I'll be sure to keep in mind," Tachibana said in a frigid voice.

That prissy little shit! Sousuke wanted to growl. Instead he tried to let his face fall as grim as possible as he cocked his head at Tachibana.

"You won't last a week here." Sousuke assured.

Tachibana blinked then giving just a flash of an expression Sousuke wished he had caught.

"I'm quite scared of that myself, sir." he answered in an annoyingly polite voice.

Sousuke sneered again snorting as he turned away.

That boy fucking pissed him off! Sousuke was going to have to figure out a way to get Tachibana's ass fired sooner rather then later.

 

* * *

 

Pulling on cloths was a much longer process then stripping them off. They'd wound down from the euphoric high of the evening, now pulling on the remnants of clothing still sitting on the couch of Sousuke's dark office. Sousuke had managed pants before he pulled Makoto back into his lap, kissing at the exposed neck while he still could.

Makoto raised an eyebrow but didn't halt in his process of buttoning up his shirt. Sousuke growled into the crook of Makoto's neck, hoping it was threatening but all he got in return was a hummed reply and a Makoto's petting hand at Sousuke's jaw line.

That long hand petted up under Sousuke chin before cupping his chin in his palm and directed Sousuke to look up. Sousuke couldn't help but smile as he caught Makoto's eye. In turn, Mkaoto smiled as well as he leaned forward and pressed a tender and fleeting kiss to Sousuke's lips.

When he pulled away he continued and finished with his white button up shirt.

Sousuke sat back, running his hands over Makoto's thigh's, now incased in grey slacks. Makoto didn't seem to mind as he concerned himself with his tie. He tucked and tugged until he could fit the tie knot perfectly snug at his throat.

When he was done, Makoto made to get up, though Sousuke's hands gripping his thighs in his hands fiercely, not letting him move.

Makoto raised a brow and smirked at Sousuke. "Tease," he chuckled before brushing Sousuke's hands away and standing, trailing across the office carpet in search of the rest of his clothing.

Was he? Sousuke wasn't sure anymore if it was just teasing. He sat forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he watched Makoto. They's been here for nearly three hours. They'd been tangled and fucking and kissing and cooing each others names since the moment they were sure they were alone.

And as Sousuke sat there considering, he couldn't think of any perfectly good reason for the night to end.

He stood then. Makoto had just pulled on his grey vest, buttoning it as Sousuke approached. He wrapped an arm around Makoto's middle and nuzzled in at Makoto's soft hair.

"Sousuke," Makoto spoke softly. "We can't," he finished with his vest and let his hands drop to Sousuke's arms over his middle. "It's nearly ten. I need to catch the train back home still."

Sousuke considered then as he tugged Makoto's engulfing warmth closer to him. He kissed at Makoto's jaws before asking.

"Come to dinner with me?""

The immediate response was silence. Makoto stood unmoving, his eyes down to the floor. It was several seconds in fact, Sousuke even slid a step closer to the side, hoping to catch Makoto's eye.

"Please?" He tried. "I want to stay with you tonight."

Makoto's still frame didn't move again for another few seconds. Then slowly he looked up to Sousuke. "The last train leaves at 10:30," he said softly.

Sousuke nodded. "I know."

They both knew the implications of that. There was no way they could get dinner and have Makoto to the station in time for the train. But Makoto lived a good distance away -- Sousuke on the other hand...

They were quiet for another few seconds. Sousuek could feel Makoto -- shaking. He perked up stepping as close as possible to press a kiss to Makoto's brow.

"Come on, Mako." He breathed hopefully.

"I'm scarred." Makoto suddenly admitted.

Licking his lips, Sousuke considered what to say before asking. "Of what?"

Makoto finally looked up at him, lush green eyes still surprisingly bright in the dark office. "Of things changing."

Cupping along Makoto's jaw, Sousuke tilted his head in, wanting nothing more then to be reassuring. "Even if it's a good change?"

"I don't know if it will be good." Makoto said. "I'd say I've got a good thing now." He looked to Sousuke again. "I've got you."

If only he knew just how much of Sousuke he really had. "Let me have you in return then?" Sousuke prompted.

There was a soft chuckle. "I've already given you everything."

"Then let me take you to dinner and later let me wake up with you." Sousuke murmured into his hair again before pressing another kiss into the soft hair. "You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't truly want this -- all of it."

For a moment, Sousuke thought Makoto was going to deny him, but hesitantly and softly Makoto let himself lean back into Sousuke.

"Alright," He breathed in a quiet voice.

Sousuke smiled as he retrieved his own shirt from the desk and pulled it on, pressing another quick kiss to Makoto's brow.

 

* * *

 

Coming back to his office Sousuke stopped as he noticed Gou's office was vacant. He peered in, the proposal in his hands were meant for her after all. He almost stepped in when he caught the whisper of voices just down the hall leading perpendicular to Gou's office and quite out of sight.

"I thought you said he was the boss' son!" Makoto said in an urgent tone to Gou.

"He is!" Gou said exasperated.

There was a pause before Makoto went on. "He doesn't exactly act like it."

Gou actually laughed then. "Oh he does, he just acts like a _Yamazaki_  son."

There was another pause.

Sousuke thumbed through the proposals, not really reading at all as he eaves dropped on the conversation.

There was an exasperated sigh from Gou. "Let's just say if it was a few hundred years ago, the Yamazaki's would be war lords, and they must be a little miffed the feudal era ended because they've still been raising more ruthless sons with every passing generation."

There was another pause of silence.

"Look," Gou spoke again. "We've all got eyes, it's a tad bit obvious that for what ever reason, The younger Yamazaki-san has got one hell of a target on your back."

There was a huff.

Sousuke smiled.

Then-- "it's not that. He's quite alright. His behavior just--makes me question some things." Tachibana said.

"Makoto, he's made your life a living hell." Gou said in a matter of fact voice. "He literally argues with you about everything and I've never seen him so gleefully, vindictively go after a person as hard as he has gone after you."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Last week he forced you to stay two hours after work to rework Senior Yamazaki-san's schedule over a stupid lunch."

There was no comment on Tachibana's end.

Gou retorted fast after a huff. "Well some advice I would give-- start staying the fuck out of his way. Keep your head down and keep doing your job. I like you, you don't fuck up as much as Senior Yamazaki's usual brainless bimbo assistants."

Sousuke would normally grin at such a honest statement but -- God that guy really pissed Sousuke off. He snapped the proposal shut and continue into his office.

 

* * *

 

"How are the Brit's stocks looking?" his father asked as Sousuke came into the room.

Straight to business as usual apparently, Sousuke mused as he sauntered into the room. He took a seat in one of his father's leather chairs. "Alright. They're not free falling so that's a relief."

His father snorted as he turned away from the window and moved to sit across from Sousuke.

"Bennet is going to come calling here soon about that." His father gruffed.

Sousuke just nodded.

Near at hand Makoto entered. He placed a small cup of tea on the small end table at Sousuke's elbow. He filled it with the dark brewed tea with methodical precise movements before he set the pot back on the small tray he'd brought in with him.

Sousuke wanted very much to catch the younger man's eye, to smile at him and let him mull over the memories of the night before and even of that morning. Sousuke relished in his own memories of that morning. Makoto was surprisingly vocal when Sousuke started suckling at his dick head.

"Thank you, Makoto." Sousuke murmured instead of voice his real thoughts. He spared a glance and a slight smile but turned away quickly as he flipped open the folio in his lap to look over the figures of Bennet's latest interactions.

"Scotch." Sousuke's father gruffed.

Makoto gave a brisk nod and retrieved a glass and the bottle from the small liquor cabinet. He placed the glass on the coffee table and poured the amber liquid out as methodically as usual--

"You're fired." The old Man's gruff voice was so shocking both Sousuke and Makoto looked up.

"What?" Sousuke said suddenly, his brow creasing with confusion.

"Not you," his father snarled at Sousuke. "You," he pointed to Makoto. His hard dark eyes didn't have the faintest trace of mercy. "You're fired."

Makoto's eyes suddenly went wide as he looked at Sousuke's father, mouth dropping open as he tried to process. "S-sir?" He finally managed.

"You're sloppy and irritating." Sousuke's father dismissed as he looked back to his son. "I'm bored of you."

There it was, Sousuke thought his brow lowering. He slid the folio closed in his lap as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Sir, please," Makoto suddenly tried. For the first time ever, Sousuke realized he was _actually_  seeing Makoto undone. His eyes wide and searching, he looke helpless and scared and truly desperate. "Please let me keep this job." He said so quietly.

The glare his father directed then was one of the worst Sousuke had ever seen. "You bore me," his father reaffirmed in a voice that cut quite deep, Sousuke was aware from experience. "Get. Out."

Makoto went still then, still just staring at Sousuke's father.

"Are you deaf too?" His father snapped. "I said get out."

He nodded then, small and a bit shaky he nodded as he set down the bottle of scotch. He straightened stiffly and moved in quiet small gestures as he turned to the door.

It wasn't till the door had clicked closed behind him that Sousuke found that he really couldn't live with it.

"Son?" For once his father sounded surprised.

Sousuke didn't answer as in long brisk steps he had the door wretched open and was stalking down Makoto's foot steps.

When Sousuke found him standing in a fragile way at the elevators. They were both surprised as Sousuke pulled him into his arm. Makoto might have made it all the way out of the building with out a single sign but as it was --

"Shhhhh, baby." Sousuke whispered low against Makoto's ear so only he would hear. The elevator destined to open then, and Sousuke charged in,dragging Makoto with him.

Once in the elevator, Makoto must not have been able to hold back any longer as the water works broke. "I'm fine." He insisted.

"I know you are," Sousuke said with his words but continued to whipe the tears away.

"I don't know why I'm like this--" Makoto admitted as he gave a frown. "I just, God all I could think about was..." He frowned. "I don't know what I'm going to do with out you. Was -was it us? He had to have found out." he asked desperately. "I knew I should have said no last night." He whispered it so quietly and slid forward to hide his face in Sousuke's suit coat.

It was for the best since the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A young man and women from the lower floors looked up and blinked.

Sousuke gripped an arm around Makoto's waist a bit more secure and glared at the intruders. "Find another elevator," he said in a low rumbling growl. He reached forward and slammed his fist into the close doors button.

After the doors has slid back closed, Makoto gave another sobbing laugh into Sousuke's shoulder. "That's why everyone's afraid of you."

Sousuke looked down gracing a kiss to Makoto's brow. "I don't recall you ever being afraid of me."

There was a sad smile then, and Makoto seemed to refuse to look up. "I've always been terrified."

Sousuke blinked before reaching up to lacing his fingers through Makoto's silky hair. He tipped Makoto's head back, so Sousuke could see those lush green eyes. "Don't be." He said shaking head. "Of anything Mako, don't be afraid of anything."

"Sou," Makoto said weakly, frowning again as a few more tears leaked. "What am I going to do?" He asked sounding so desperate.

Sousuke tipped his head forward. He was close to Makoto again, so close and he never wanted it to end. "You're going to have dinner with me tonight." He pecked a kiss to Makoto's lips. "And while we are there we are going to figure out which universities you should apply to."

There was a flicker of hope in those eyes before Makoto was tossing his head in a no, shaking the hope off. "Don't, don't do this Sousuke. I can't take this on."

"You're not taking on anything." Sousuke retorted. "I'm going to take it on and I'm not asking you to do any of this alone."

Makoto was already shaking his head. "I don't have the money."

"I know," Sousuke tried to comfort as he caress his thumb over Makoto's cheek. "Let me help you."

Makoto opened his mouth, looking like he was about to protest.

But Sousuke beat him to it. "Let me help you get out of here." He said very firmly. "Please, I won't let you say no."

It was quiet for several seconds.

Makoto had stopped the tears at that point, getting very still as he pulled away from Sousuke. "I don't have anything with out this job, Sousuke." He said very quietly.

"This place isn't for you." Sousuke repeated. "There's nothing here that's for you."

Makoto shook his head, before his eyes flicked up. "You're here."

Blinking, Sousuke straightened as he realized what Makoto was saying. Those green eyes didn't leave his face though.

"Please, let me keep working here," Makoto suddenly begged. "I can't leave, you don't understand this is the best thing I've ever found. No ones wanted me like you have. Let me stay. I'll work for you this time and not your father."

It was tempting. The idea of having Makoto there everyday, spending night after night with him exactly like they had the night before was enticing.

But it was also -- it wasn't anything real. It was never truly letting Makoto have a piece of Sousuke and in turn Sousuke would never have more than a whisper of Makoto. And Sousuke found that to be a terrible curse to live with. He wanted something different, something more fulfilling, and the only way to do that was to give something up.

"No." He said very firmly.

Makoto face looked so broken then. He frowned. His eyes left Sousuke, gazing around the elevator again before he shrank a step back. "I bore you as well, don't I?"

Sousuke suddenly felt fire shoot through his veins and he choked out a laugh.

In a flash those green eyes were to him, wide and terrified.

Sousuke felt like for the first time he really did understand. Makoto had never been reserved, he'd never been professional. He'd told Sousuke from the moment they had met and just now had reaffirmed it. He was terrified. He was absolutely terrified.

Shaking his head, Sousuke held his arms out to Makoto. "It's quite the opposite."

Makoto backed up another step, his hand going to the flat railing of the elevator.

"I'm absolutely insatiable when it comes to you." Sousuke stated firmly. "I want nothing more then to utterly possess every inch of you. If I could to be able to talk with you and be with you for the rest of my life I would still feel hungry for you. I crave every aspect of you."

The way Makoto looked down at the floor still suggested he might not beleive Sousuke. When he finally spoke it was quite soft. "Then why won't let me stay here with you?"

"This isn't a place for you." Sousuke said again. "This is a fucking way station for someone like you!" He wanted so desperately for Makoto to understand. "It's cold here and hard and everyone is mean and cruel and selfish! That's the way it works here and I've seen you, I've been completely wrapped up in you and this isn't you!"

There was no response from Makoto then. He didn't move either, choosing to frown at the floor.

"Baby," Sousuke said as he stepped closer. "Please, I know you're scared."

Makoto swallowed, blinking again as he frowned deeply. "I don't want to leave." He said as a tear felt from his eyes again. "I don't want things to change! They were going so well and I just -- I don't want things to get bad again."

"I know," Sousuke said as he took the final step forward. He reached up brushing the fresh tears away with his finger tips, cupping Makoto's face when he was done. "But please don't stay here. I want you to be who ever you want to be, not who you're forced to be because you're terrified of what might happen other wise."

Those green eyes yes slowly shifted up then, looking as Sousuke again.

"There you are," Sousuke said as he gave a relieved smile.

Makoto worriedly looked back around the small ellevator before looking to Sousuke. "Will -will you-- I mean are you and I staying together?"

Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Sousuke leaned a hand against the elevator's paneled wall, leaning in closer to Makoto. "I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. I'm ruthless, grumpy and terribly unsocial able. But most of all I'm selfish and the last thing I'm ever going to give up is you Tachibana."

Looking up, Makoto finally broke into his easy smile. "Do you mean that?"

"Every god damned word." Sousuke reaffirmed as he straightened. "Besides keeping you around will piss the hell out of my father, and I can't pass that chance up."

Makoto gave a small chuckle then.

It was more of a pity laugh but Sousuek grinned in reply as well. He leaned forward and gave a kiss to Makoto's brow.

The elevator gave an agitated ding then and started to move.

Makoto steadied himself on the railing, looking rather terrified again. But Sousuke slid one last step forward, sliding an arm around his back. It wasn't until it stopped at the ground floor that the door open and a couple of suit clad office workers shuffled in. Sousuke strode forward, stepping to the threshold to keep the doors open as he waited for Makoto.

It was hesitantly that Makoto moved. He looked back into the ellevator like he never really wanted to leave, worrying his bottom lip as he took a tentative step to Sousuke.

It was at the threshold he stopped. He stood there for a moe not and Sousuke could see the fear creeping in again. He could see Makoto so precariously placed in the doorway, not able to look back but too unsure about the future to step out.

"Join me for dinner?" Sousuke took several steps back, his dress shoes clicking against the tile of the lobby. He held out his hand to Makoto then, casually but just far enough out of reach that he would have to step out with him if he wanted to take Sousuke's hand.

Makoto looked at Sousuke's hand for just a moment before those perfect green yes flicked up to look at Sousuke.

He let out a breath slow as he stepped forward, and Makoto slid his hand into Sousuke's

Sousuke immediately interlaced their fingers and pulled Makoto to him. He pecked a kiss to Makoto's poised lips and led the way out of the lobby.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Sousuke mouthed over Makoto's shoulder as they lay in his bed. The cinnamon haired boy gave a contented sigh as he lay back into Sousuke's soft goose down pillows and let his hand run through Sousuke's hair.

Sousuke gave a growl. Makoto was responding lazily to his advances in askance for another round. He moved in closer licking his way up to Makoto's ear, nipping at the earlobe before rolling it into his mouth.

"Is there something you want, sir?" Makoto cheekily asked, his green eyes cracking open as he gave a sly smile, side long at Sousuke.

Sousuke released his ear, shifting up to lean on his elbow. He gave a snort. "You." Obviously.

Makoto's grin only grew as his arms lifted up, sliding under the pillows and his head and he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"I feel like my entire worlds been flipped on its head." Makoto said as he looked back up to Sousuke's ceiling.

"Its's been quite a day," Sousuke echoed. he was inching closer though. He cocked his head at Makoto. "You're alright with how things turned out?"

Makoto spared him a glance before smiling a she turned back to staring at nothing in particular. It was several seconds before he sighed and spoke. "I just never planned on any of this." His eyes flicked to Sousuke again, one hand coming down to lightly trace his finger tips along Sousuke's throat and down along his collar bone. "I'm content with the present.And Quite eager to keep this going with you" He concluded. "And I think that matters for something."

Sousuke gave a grin as he slid closer capturing Makoto's hand so he could nibble at on of his long finger tips, trying to entice him into letting Sousuke suckle at a finger or two.

Makoto let his head lull over to Sousuek then, giving a sly smile.

"Would you like me to keep reporting what I've learned before, or after I suck you off, sir?" Makoto asked then, those green eyes looking up at him.

Sousuke gave a wide grin before moving back in to blanket over Makoto. The snarky little bottom was all his and that's all Sousuke needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writers fetish for nonlinear storytelling. I also have a fetish for stupidly happy endings... 
> 
> Tumblr: [ lovelilylion.tumblr.com](http://lovelilylion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
